1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel dimethicone copolyol ester compounds bearing a fatty group. This invention also relates a series of such products having differing amounts of water-soluble groups, silicone soluble groups and fatty soluble groups. By careful selection of the compounds so constructed, very efficient mild conditioning agents may be achieved
2. Description of the Arts
There have been several silicone containing surfactants prepared over the years for specific applications. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,180,834 issued January 1993 to O""Lenick, Jr. (assigned to Siltech Corporation) teaches that reacting them with fatty acids can esterify dimethicone copolyols. The resulting product is an ester that has the fatty group linked through the alkoxylate. This particular arrangement results in a product that has surfactant properties, but are not optimized. We have surprisingly found that products made by the reaction of silicone methyl ester having 11 carbon atoms directly between the ester function and silicon atom in the poly-dimethyl siloxane backbone. These advantageous will become apparent.
We have also surprisingly found that by having a bulky alkyl group linked to silicone, unique skin feel and conditioning properties result. The compounds of the prior art have the ester moiety linked through a water-soluble polyoxyalkylene group, resulting in a surface-active agent with different properties than the compounds of the present invention. The compounds linked through the polyoxyalkylene group are less efficient emulsifiers and do not provide the same degree of conditioning to the skin.
It was not until the compounds of the present invention that molecules having a water-soluble group, silicone soluble group, fatty soluble groups as well as a cationic group were available.
The present invention is directed toward the provision of a series of novel silicone compounds that have ester groups linked through a hydrophobic group to silicon. The water-soluble hydroxyl groups are likewise linked directly to silicon. The compounds of the present invention provide superior foam, wetting and emulsification properties as well as outstanding lubrication properties. This allows for the preparation of very mild conditioning useful in the formulation of personal care products. The compounds of the present invention have the formula: 
wherein;
a is an integer ranging from 0 to 2000.
b is an integer ranging from 1 to 20;
c is an integer ranging from 1 to 20;
d is an integer ranging from 0 to 20;
n is an integer ranging from 10 to 20;
x is an integer ranging 0 to 20;
y is an integer ranging 0 to 20;
z is an integer ranging 0 to 20;
R1 is selected from the group consisting of
CH3xe2x80x94(CH2)1xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94;
and 
1 is an integer ranging from 5 to 39;
m and p are independently integers ranging from 3 to 18.
It should be clear from looking at the structure above that the molecular bulk of the alkyl group in the molecule is quite large and directed in a linear manner directly to silicone.
The compound of the present invention conforming: 
when R1 has a large number of carbon atoms, the group is quite bulky. This effects how the molecule orientates itself on the surface of the hair, skin or textile fiber. In stark contrast, the products of U.S. Pat. No. 5, 180,834 issued January 1993 to O""Lenick, Jr. conform to the following structure: 
The ester is attached through the polyoxyalkylene group. Not only does this effect the alignment of the molecule on substrate, and consequently the surfactant properties, but also results in a product that is less hydrolytically stable. All ester bonds are subject to hydrolysis at low or high pH values, but products in which the ester is attached top a water-soluble group are much less hydrolytically stable than the same ester in which the ester is attached to a water insoluble group. Simply, the water has an easier time getting to the ester bond and hydrolyzing it The net result is a more stable, more surface active product that deposits more efficiently on hair skin and fiber. This results in more cost-effective formulation.
It is the object of the present invention is the provision of a series of novel silicone compounds that have specific hydrophilic ester groups linked through an 11 -carbon linkage directly to silicon in a dimethicone backbone.
The compounds of the present invention conform to the formula; 
wherein;
a is an integer ranging from 0 to 2000;
b is an integer ranging from 1 to 20;
c is an integer ranging from 1 to 20;
d is an integer ranging from 0 to 20;
n is an integer ranging from 10 to 20;
x is an integer ranging 0 to 20;
y is an integer ranging 0 to 20;
z is an integer ranging 0 to 20;
R1 is selected from the group consisting of
CH3xe2x80x94(CH2)1xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94;
and 
1 is an integer ranging from 5 to 39;
m and p are independently integers ranging from 3 to 18.
The products are made by reacting the following compounds with fatty alcohols and guerbet alcohols to give the compounds of the present invention. 
wherein;
a is an integer ranging from 0 to 2000;
b is an integer ranging from 1 to 20;
c is an integer ranging from 1 to 20;
d is an integer ranging from 0 to 20;
n is an integer ranging from 10 to 20;
x is an integer ranging 0 to 20;
y is an integer ranging 0 to 20;
z is an integer ranging 0 to 20.
The methyl ester is prepared by the hydrosilylation reaction of a silicone polymer and specific alpha vinyl compounds. 
+b CH2xe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94(CH2)8C(O)OCH3 +c CH2xe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(CH2CH2xe2x80x94O)xxe2x80x94(CH2CH(CH3)O)yxe2x80x94(CH2CH2xe2x80x94O)zH +d CH2xe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94(CH2)nxe2x88x922xe2x80x94CH3
xe2x80x83wherein;
a is an integer ranging from 0 to 2000;
b is an integer ranging from 1 to 20;
c is an integer ranging from 1 to 20;
d is an integer ranging from 0 to 20;
n is an integer ranging from 10 to 20;
x is an integer ranging 0 to 20;
y is an integer ranging 0 to 20;
z is an integer ranging 0 to 20.
The preparation of the intermediate is critical to the synthesis of the compounds of the present invention. If one tries to hydrosilylate a carboxylic acid directly, the reaction fails. The carboxylic acid group reacts with the Sixe2x80x94H and the desired product is not achieved. The hydrosilylation using the methyl ester however is essentially quantitative and proceeds to give the desired product.
In a preferred embodiment of the silicone polymer set d is 0.
In a preferred embodiment of the silicone polymer set d is an integer ranging from 1 to 20.
In a preferred embodiment of the silicone polymer set b in an integer ranging from 1 to 5.
In a preferred embodiment of the silicone polymer set b is an integer ranging from 6 to 20.
In a preferred embodiment of the silicone polymer set c is an integer ranging from 1 to 5.
In a preferred embodiment of the silicone polymer set c in an integer ranging from 6 to 20.
In a preferred embodiment of the silicone polymer set a is an integer ranging from 1 to 5.
In a preferred embodiment of the silicone polymer set a in an integer ranging from 6 to 20.